Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a touch screen with a touch panel attached thereto and to a program.
Description of Related Art
A technique that prevents unintentional operation around the touch panel in a conventional information processing device having a touch screen with a touch panel attached thereto is disclosed in Japanese Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-248068) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-204092), for example.
Namely, in Patent Document 1 a technique is disclosed in which touch is determined to have occurred if a region where a touch key is arranged has been touched for a certain amount of time or longer. Further disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a technique in which the entire touch panel is divided into a display region, a key region around the display region, and a detection region between these, and the pressing of a key is not processed if the user touches both the detection region and the key region. A technique is disclosed in Patent Document 2 in which it is possible to adjust the operable region of the touch panel.
However, a technique in which touch is determined to have occurred on the basis of a touch operation for a certain amount of time or longer, as described above, makes fast operation impossible. A control technique to invalidate a key operation when the user contacts both a key region and a detection region requires a custom detection region to be provided. Furthermore, a technique that makes it possible to adjust the operable region of the touch panel does not solve the problem of the effective operable region becoming smaller.